The Untold Stories of the New Age
by xXStaticSocksXx
Summary: Jade's and Perceptor's chaotic struggles. (I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS, CRICKET OR SHADOW STALKER. JADE, RUE, AND STATIC ARE (C) TO ME.)


Jade curled against Perceptor's broad chest, but, much to her disappointment, she received no response from him. She gently kneaded at the glass of it, letting out an almost inaudible whine.

Perceptor's servos shot up to grip her wrists and push her away from him. The red mech rolled over so his back was facing Jade. Jade crawled back over to him, her servos reaching out to slither over his side and rest on the side of the berth Perceptor was facing.

"Perceptor..." she murmured, laying down across his side so she could look at his face.

In a flash, Jade found her self knocked off her mate and pinned to the berth, Perceptor looming over her. The light blue femme stared up at him with wide optics, fearing what he would do. Perceptor leaned down close to Jade's face.

"Look, I don't want to cuddle, Jade. I find it annoying sometimes and you know I've never been a cuddly person to begin with." His optic dimmed and halved in annoyance.

Jade frowned and looked away from Perceptor, her gaze eventually traveling down to her bulging stomach. She was carrying her and Perceptor's sparkling. Perceptor had agreed to try again since last time they tried Jade had been kidnapped by Megatron's, the Decepticon, son, Falcon. He had raped her and she had ended up carrying Falcon's twins. She had given birth to triplets but the last, apparently Perceptor's offspring, had been born dead. The twins had survived. They were now full grown and a proud part of the Autobot soldiers.

Perceptor suddenly realized what he had done and look of guilt crossed his features. "I'm so sorry, I forgot." He knew that one reason Jade was trying to cuddle so much is because it was one of the cravings of being pregnant. He had been expecting a sparkling at some point while the second wave of Autobots were on their way to Earth, but, unfortunately, the bump abruptly went away for no reason. While he was carrying, he had drove Blurr, the father, crazy, wanting to cuddle. He had been planning to get Blurr pregnant just to see if he could still produce offspring but he was the one who ended up pregnant since Blurr turned the tables on him. Though there were no feelings between them.

"It's fine." Jade said, but Perceptor didn't seem convinced. She sighed as he moved off her and got back into the cozy, irresistible blankets designed into a nest of some sort that Jade had done. She didn't hesitate to move back and pick through the complex layers of blankets until she found the one Perceptor's body was under.

She snuggled down into it and pressed herself close to her mate's body. Perceptor allowed it this time and wrapped his arms around her, the femme burying her face in his neck. The cuddle fest continued until Jade fell asleep, Perceptor soon following suit.

The next morning Jade woke up and immediately sensed she was alone in the berth. Perceptor had apparently been gone for a few hours since she could no longer see or feel the outline of his body in the sheets. Usually, the berth would've been freezing cold by now but due to the way the blankets were arranged the berth remained the perfect temperature.

Jade didn't want to get up because she knew if she did, even for just a few minutes, she'd be sick all day. She shifted over to the edge of the berth to see what time it was. It was already 1:00 PM, she usually woke up at around 6:00 AM. She had slept WAY over and knew that the others would be worrying about her.

She pushed back the blankets and looked down at her stomach. It had grown a little and was sure to reach its full size in about two to three days. She sat up and swung her legs over the side before standing up, immediately regretting it.

She doubled over in pain and clutched at her stomach. She felt the vomit already building up in the back of her throat but she forced it back down and managed to straighten back up. She turned towards the door and took a step forward. Thankfully, there was no pain while she walked. She confidently headed towards the others, already able to hear her beloved Perceptor's voice.

Jade stepped into the main room and was instantly greeted with cheerful voices and beaming smiles. Blurr even wolf whistled at her as she walked by, daring to deliver a well aimed but gentle pop to her aft as she past. Jade glared back at the mech playfully.

She stopped when she reached Perceptor but he was engrossed in his thoughts, not knowing or not even caring that she was there. Jade frowned, her happy and upbeat mood fading. The laughing and chattering behind her going silent as the others picked up on her distress.

Perceptor finally snapped out of his daydreaming once the happy mood faded and tension filled the air. He looked up and Jade and stood from the couch, seeing her frown. He gently gripped her chin between his thumb and his pointer finger and leaned down to kiss her. Jade accepted the kiss but it didn't do much to raise her spirits back up.

Jade sat down on the opposite end of the couch from her mate, not even bothering to look at him when he tried to get her attention. Pretty soon Blurr moved over and sat down beside her. Even dared to lean over and kiss her cheek but Jade didn't mind. Everyone knew the light blue mech was just teasing. Then Jade felt one of her snuggle cravings coming on and she shifted over to nestle against Blurr.

Blurr's optics grew wide then he remembered that this was a part of being pregnant and looped his arms around her. They both heard the growl from Perceptor but neither of them really cared. Jade titled her head to look up at Blurr and smile slightly. Blurr suddenly moved down and captured Jade in a kiss, a chorused gasp coming from the others as they watch. Jade tried to squirm away but Blurr held her tight.

But the forced kiss was broken when Perceptor leapt forward and slammed Blurr to the floor when he ripped him away from Jade. Jade was almost drug down with Blurr but she gripped the couch and remained stationary.

Jade watched in horror as Perceptor ripped into Blurr like a wild animal, snarling. She knew the red mech was being driven by his natural instinct and wouldn't stop until Blurr was dead or the femme or mech they were fighting over broke them up. Jade launched into action, barreling into Perceptor hard as she could. She desperately tried to tear him away from Blurr but being the same color and model as Blurr, Perceptor turned on her. He pinned her down face first on the floor, the bump on her stomach pressed against the floor.

"STOP! STOP! PERCEPTOR!" Jade screamed at the top of her lungs. The attack continued for a few more seconds before it stopped. It took Optimus, Shadow Stalker, Static, and Ironhide to stop Perceptor. Jade rolled over onto her side, clutching at her stomach and gasping for breath. Perceptor squirmed free of the others' grip and dashed to Jade's side, falling to his hands and knees beside his mate.

"Jade! I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking!" Perceptor wailed, watching her writhing on the floor in pain. Tears streamed down both Jade's and Perceptor's faces as they stared at each other, not able to speak.

Jade lay on the berth, most of the Autobots crowding around it. The only ones who weren't there were Arcee and First Aid, but they came charging in a few moments later, followed by the Rebels. Drift, Rue, Sixshot, Flashfire, Cricket, Burnout. The whole crew. The first face she really focused on was Perceptor's.

"Perceptor..."

"Ssshhh, save your strength." Flashfire said, shoving past all the Autobots to stand beside the berth. She sat her medical kit down close to Jade and moved in closer, examining her outer wounds first. She was covered in ravenous scrapes, scratches, and bites, all of which were leaking energon.

She had blacked out a few minutes after the attack ended and had only just woken up. Flashfire carefully but quickly patched her outer wounds before bringing out more tools.

"Alright, I need EVERYONE to leave the room while I do this." Flashfire said, turning back to the crowd. Surprisingly, everyone obeyed and cleared the room, Flashfire closing the door behind them. She turned back to see that Perceptor had remained. "You have to leave, too, Perceptor." She said.

"No! I stay with Jade." He hissed at the ex-Decepticon. Flashfire was going to snap at him but she merely nodded and moved back over to Jade.

"Alright, Jade, I'm going to have to put you under for a bit, okay?" the orange and white femme said. Jade nodded and opened the panel on her wrist were the sedatives would be injected. Flashfire gently jabbed the needle in and pressed down with her thumb, the sedatives exiting the needle and entering Jade's systems. She put the needle away and closed the panel, Jade already passed out. "Perceptor, you may want to turn away." She said in a respective tone. This time Perceptor actually obeyed and turned away, Flashfire beginning the procedure.

Jade's optics slowly flickered onlined to see Flashfire staring down worriedly at her.

"Where..." Was all the light blue femme could manage.

"I made him leave." Flashfire chuckled dryly with a shake of her head.

"Is it alive?" Jade asked, moving to place a hand over her stomach, only to be stopped by Flashfire. Then Jade spotted something wrapped up tightly in a towel and her optics widened.

"I made Perceptor leave because I knew it would die before I could do anything to help it. It died halfway through." Jade frowned and felt her spark lurch. Would she and Perceptor EVER get to have a sparkling of their own?!

Flashfire moved over to the door and opened it, Perceptor bolting in and nearly knocking down the orange and white femme. He went straight to Jade's side and moved to pull the cover off Jade's stomach so he could see the bump, still not knowing it was no longer there. Jade gently pushed his servos away, Perceptor giving a series of annoyed clicks.

"It's alright Jade, you can tell him." Flashfire said quietly.

"Tell me what?!" Perceptor barked, eager to know the condition of his unborn child.

"Perceptor... It died..." Jade murmured.

Perceptor stared at her in shock, his mouth forming a perfect 'o' shape.

"W-what?! No! It can't be!" he wailed, "Please tell me your lying!" Jade shook her head and looked away from her mate. "Show me. Show me the body!" Perceptor snarled.

Flashfire moved over to him with the towel that contained the body and gently handed it to him. Perceptor slowly unwrapped it, his optics shutting tight as he saw the limp body of his child. He offered it back to Flashfire, disgusted with himself. After the orange and white femme took it from him he looked back to Jade.

"C'mon, let's go." he said, offering his servo to her. Jade pushed back to covers and took Perceptor's servo, standing up.

"Jade, for the next few days you need to take it easy. No running, no fighting, no training, take it easy with the snuggling, and strictly DO NOT, and I mean DO NOT, try to get pregnant again until this month is over." Jade nodded and looked back to Perceptor. Perceptor gently nuzzled the side of Jade's helm before they both turned and headed out into the corridor.

They were smothered by the Autobots and Rebels alike as they made their way back towards their room, flooding them with questions. Perceptor shielded Jade from them with his body until they reached their room, quickly opening the door and entering.

Jade moved over and sat down on the berth while Perceptor dealt with the crowd. Soon the chatter faded off down the hall and Perceptor closed the door, turning and walking back over the berth before sitting down next to Jade.

"So, what now?" he asked, usually about this time when they were both tired they would lay down and try to come up with good names for their sparkling. But now there was no reason to.

Jade sighed and rubbed her neck, "Sleep." she said softly. She moved over without waiting for Perceptor's reply and crawled into the nest of blankets. Perceptor shifted around until he could get in by Jade, the femme instantly curling against him. Perceptor realized that Jade wasn't carrying anymore but they had had a rough day and he didn't feel like upsetting her anymore and wrapped his arms around her.

The two lay there and talked for a good while until Jade fell asleep while in the middle of a sentence. Perceptor watched her for a few moments before he closed his optic to go to sleep. Stasis didn't come for him for a few hours but eventually he nodded off, never truly falling asleep.

Later in the night Perceptor was jolted awake from a bad dream by something shifting over onto him. Jade's upper half was laying on him as he was laying on his back, her face buried into the side of his helm.

Jade shifted a bit and pulled away from his helm, placing a chaste kiss just above his audial. Jade smiled at him, moving forward again and resting the bridge of her nose against his. Perceptor tilted his head upwards and captured Jade's lips in a light kiss. Jade suddenly moved in and deepened the kiss, shifting over so her whole body was laying on top of her mate and straddled his hips.

Perceptor sat straight up, Jade falling back off of him. She gasped as she fell back, landing safely onto the berth below her. Perceptor glared down at her,

"Jade, you know what Flashfire said." Jade frowned and looked away from him, moving away from him and snuggling back into the nest. She laid down on her side with her back facing Perceptor. Perceptor sensed he had upset her and got back into the blankets, draping an arm over her side. Jade tried to shrug his arm away but he kept it there, gently pulling her back against his chest. "What's wrong?" he asked, nuzzling her shoulder.

"I don't know..." Jade said, not bothering to look at him and just staring straight forward. "I feel weird." she finished.

"What kind of weird? Do you need a medic?" Perceptor asked, worried about his mate.

"I don't know." Jade answered again. Perceptor frowned and opened up their sparkbond full blast, getting lost in Jade's thoughts and emotions. Though he didn't find anything out of the ordinary unless it was beyond the reach of their sparkbond, like there was something wrong in her body but it wasn't hurting her.

"I can't find anything." he said. Jade's gaze shifted back to look up at him fearfully. "I'm scared." she whimpered.

"Everything's going to be okay..." he replied, mostly trying to convince himself more than Jade. He lay back down as Jade rolled over to face him. Jade sniffled and stared at Perceptor, tears forming in the corners of her optics.

"Oh Jade... Please don't cry.." the red mech whimpered, pulling Jade against his chest.

~~~~~  
Perceptor's optics opened wearily, instantly focusing on the form of the light blue femme. At first he thought she was dead but soon he saw the rising and falling of her sides. He sighed quietly in relief and placed a gentle kiss to the side of her helm. Jade didn't respond at first but soon enough her optics opened. Perceptor tilted her head upwards so he could look her in the face.

"Hnnnggg..." Jade pulled her head away from Perceptor's hand and buried her face back into the pillows.

"Well good morning to you, too. Miss sassypants." Perceptor grumbled, his optic halving in annoyance.

"You'd feel like this, too, if you'd been through I have ." Jade hissed through the pillow, her arms now hugged around her torso.

Perceptor sighed. "Don't feel so good, now do we, hmmm?" He snickered.

"You're such an aft, Perceptor." Jade rolled over so her back was once again facing the red mech. Jade didn't know why Perceptor got like this, but she did know it started after he got the Wrecker upgrades.

"Humph." Perceptor rolled over so his back was facing Jade's back, clearly not in the mood to deal with this.

Jade sighed and looked down at the scar across her stomach region from the surgery. She ran a finger across it and winced in pain. It still hurt somewhat but she could take it. She pushed the covers back and stood up from the berth. For once she had beaten Perceptor up and planned to go check on Blurr.

She found Blurr in his room watching some human TV with Static laying beside him on the berth.

"Oh,heyJade." Blurr greeted with a soft smile.

"Hey Blurr, how are you?" Jade asked, noticing the still visible patches on his armor where Perceptor had ripped into him and then been repaired.

"I'mbetter,justalittlesore." Blurr explained.

"That's good. Mind if I stay a while?" Jade asked.

"Sure,Idon'tmind." Blurr patted the empty space on the berth on the other side of him.

Jade smiled and moved over, laying down beside him and sending a playful smirk at Static.

"Where'sPerceptor?" Blurr was curious about where the scientist Wrecker was.

"He's still asleep." Jade was actually quite proud of her self that she got up before her mate did.

"Oh." Blurr wrapped an arm around both of the femmes' shoulders teasingly. He knew if Perceptor caught them he'd probably get beaten again but he didn't care about that right now. Jade chose to come in here and he couldn't decline. He liked her too much.

"Blurr, are you and Static ever going to have a sparkling of your own?"

"Maybesomeday. Dependsonhowthingsturnout." Blurr hoped someday he had a sparkling but he didn't know if he was ready yet.

"I'm hoping for one." Static agreed. She moved her servo down to her stomach and wondered what it would feel like to have something squirm about inside you like she had heard it been described.

The trio all froze as someone, or something, rapped their knuckles on the door, requesting to be let in.

"Whoisit?" Blurr called.

"Perceptor," the voice responded, "I'm looking for Jade."

"She'sinherewithStaticandI." Blurr looked to Jade, motioning for her to go.

"Bye, see you guys later." Jade stood up from the berth and moved over to the door. She opened it to see her mate standing there, glaring down at her. "What?" She hissed, annoyed.

"You know I don't like you around him." Perceptor said. But he made sure that Blurr nor Static could here. He reached out and grabbed Jade's arm and tugged her out the door.

"Let go of me!" Jade yanked her arm out of his grasp. "What has gotten into you lately."

"Well, let me give you a hint. It's light blue and it tried to rape you."

"Blurr did NOT try to rape me for your information! You know he gets too playful sometimes!" Jade couldn't believe what she was hearing. She shoved past Perceptor and stormed towards their room where they could have some privacy if this turned out bad.

Perceptor hurried after her, closing the door behind him as he entered their berthroom.

"I'm sorry about that." Perceptor knew he was being an aft, just like Jade had told him earlier.

"It's fine. It's ju-!" Jade was cut off as Perceptor came at her, pinning her down on the berth. She struggled and squirmed under him but it was pretty useless to stop him.

Perceptor forced her into a rough, possessive kiss. Jade bit down so hard on his bottom lip that it drew energon and he pulled away. "Perceptor! What are you you doing?!"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Perceptor questioned.

"I don't know. Looks like you're raping me." Jade retorted.

"Heh. I'm reclaiming my property." Perceptor dipped his head back down and nuzzled down into Jade's neck, nibbling at the delicate cable and teasing them with his glossa.

"P-Perceptor... Hngg.. Stop." Jade tried to push him away again but this time to some prevail.

Perceptor moved away from her neck and gazed down at her.

"I love you... So much..." Perceptor murmured.

"I love you, too. Perceptor."


End file.
